Smarter Than I Look
by Storyteller247
Summary: S1-4 through Bevins eyes.People think im stupid so they talk down to me.i see and hear everything.I step in when others wont.Watch through my eyes.See me step in and change things for the better of course.There's more to me than fabulous hair.xoxo BevinR
1. Meet Bevin Mirskey

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, im not even sure I own this computer. Listen and enjoy. R&R you know you want to

My name is Bevin, you can call me Bevin.

My name is Bevin. I am 17 years old and going to be a senior at Tree Hill High. (Go Ravens!). My two best friends: Brooke and Peyton call me Skye. I am also cheerleader, don't hold it against me. It's just… it's so much fun and for a little it seems like there is no pain in the world, in our world. My boyfriend Skillz is absolutely wonderful. I've never told anyone, but at first my father didn't his "little girl" going out with someone like Skillz. You see daddy is a Republican, although I'm bring him over to the Democratics. Our parents are great friends now. Skillz and Brooke helped me believe that I could be so much more that I thought. Brooke Davis is my best friend I have known her forever and Skillz well…because of him I have a 3.8 GPA (shh…don't tell anyone). I'm going to shake Tree Hill up. For such a small town Tree Hill, North Carolina has a lot of gossip.

Brooke and I met in 3rd grade when I first moved to Tree Hill. She was super nice and friendly. She just walked up to me with her Brooke Davis attitude and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis." I took her hand what else could I do? She grabbed a curly blonde girl. "And this is Peyton Sawyer."

"Hi. I'm Bevin Mirskey!"

"Mirskey? Hmm...Mir-_skey._ Skye!!" Brooke clapped.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a nickname. I'm B. Davis. Peyton is P. Sawyer. Do you like Skye?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah i actually do."

"So where did you live before?" Peyton asked nervous.

"New York." Peyton looked impressed.

"So any gossip on the playground?"

They both laughed. Finally people who think I'm funny.

"She's here now and that's what matters! i think this a the beginning of 3 beautiful friendships."

" So…let's go play." Peyton and Brooke started running. "Last one to the slide is a rotten egg." I took off laughing after them. And we've been friends ever since…

**Review! I know it's short put it's the prologue. It gets better I promise!! I love reviews and I know you love to write them. Sooo I guess you're welcome. xoxo**


	2. Pilot Part 1

This is the pilot episode of OTH from Bevin's POV

This is the pilot episode of OTH from Bevin's POV. ENJOY and Review tell me what you like and don't! So texts are in** BOLD **and thoughts are in _ITALICS_.

The day started out pretty much normal. I walked to Brooke's house where Brooke, Peyton, and I usually get ready for the basketball games. I just walk and go into Brooke's room what's the point of knocking? Brooke is putting on her makeup.

"Well, well if it isn't Raven's new head cheerleader, Brooke Davis."

Brooke squeals and runs to me. She starts jumping up and down.

"I can't believe. Well I can, but I am _so _excited." I laugh.

"I know. Morgan Finley chose you to carry on her legacy. But if you screw up…" Brooke stopped and she turns pale. I laugh and sit down on her bed.

"You aren't going to screw up. You were meant to do this!" Brooke took out a pale lip gloss and started applying it on my lips.

"What would I do without you?" I blot .

"Be helpless and alone?" Peyton enters the room.

"Brooke Davis alone, yeah right." Peyton plops down beside me. I raise my eyebrow.

"Look who decided to join us? Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I'm surprised Nathan could spare you long enough." Peyton scowled. Nathan Scott, is the golden boy of Tree Hill high him and Peyton break up every other munch. Nate's my friend, but him and Peyton don't mix well.

"Well aren't you hilarious?" Brooke and I laugh. "Nathan and I had I fight." I look at Brooke.

"P. Sawyer, since when is that new news?" Brooke said to a pissed Peyton.

"No, I mean it I am really I'm done with that ass." I look at Brooke who looks disappointed. She reaches into her wallet and pulls out a twenty and hands it to me.

"What was that about?" Peyton says looking even more pissed.

"Well…we kind of had a bet going." I said apprehensive.

"A bet about what?" Brooke answered thankfully.

"When you and Nathan were going to break up. I said two months."

"It's good to know you guys had such faith in me."

"It's not like we didn't have faith in you. We just didn't have faith in you and Nathan…together." Peyton started to open his mouth. Brooke pointed at me. "Bevin said in three weeks." Peyton turned to look at me.

"Well, I was right. You and Nathan are like water and oil. It doesn't mix, but goes great in a salad." They both laugh. Peyton waved it away.

"It's not like I am mad. I just wish you had let me in on the bet." We all started to change into our uniforms. "Are you guys ready for hell?" Brooke swatted Peyton.

"P. Sawyer, don't be like that. We are going to do great."

"It's not even about that. I just don't want to cheer for him."

"By tonight's party you guys are going to be having angry make up sex." I said nudging her. "Lets go."

The game was so amazing Nathan scored the last shot and we won the game.

"We did it. Well he did it, but whatever." We all went to congratulate the basketball players.

Nathan walked up to Peyton and kissed her. "We won." Brooke and I looked at each other. I put up 2 fingers and Brooke put up 1. We laughed. Peyton put up 3 fingers behind Nathan's back. We laughed again. Tim came up to us and put his arms around us. Brooke and I looked at him with disgusted. Just because Tim is Nathan's best friend he thinks he is just as good, but he's not.

"We ladies I guess you guys are pretty impressed." I laugh.

"At what your awesome bench warming skills?" I said. I remove his arm from my shoulder.

"Okay, forget about her Brooke. Looks like it's just the Brooke and Tim show." Brooke pushes away from him. "In your dreams."

"So you have them, too." Brooke shook her finger in front of Tim.

"Even the dream version of me isn't into you." Nathan and Peyton laugh.

"Tim just leave them alone. Man there are other fish in the sea." Nathan said. I punch Nathan in the arm.

"Yeah, but no one as fine as Brooke Davis and Bevin Mirskey." I spotted some basketball players behind Tim. I grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Oh, Brooke look some guys that actually played today. Lets go talk to them."

"Can you believe Tim?" I shake my head.

"You know what forget about him. Hey Andre." I said as we bounced up to some basketball players.

"Hey Bev. Brooke. So are you girls coming to the party tonight?" Andre asked. Brooke moved next to Andre's best friend Kevin.

"Where else would we be?" Andre opens his mouth and my sidekick rings. P.Sawyer says: **So Andre?** I turn around and see Peyton smiling. I hear Brooke's phone ring. I text back: **Maybe you never know.** I turn back to Andre.

"What were we talking about?"

"You being my date for the party." I laugh and nod.

"Of course." Brooke stands next to me.

"Looks like it's time to." I kiss Andre on the cheek.

"Bye, see you tonight." Brooke and I walk to Peyton. "Peyt, you coming?" Peyton looks at Nathan, who is talking to his friend.

"I'm guessing that's no. Good to know where your loyalty lies, P. Sawyer. Let's go Bevin." Brooke and I walk away. _What is Peyton thinking getting back together to Nathan? Whatever she better not come crying to us._  
"I'll see you guys at the party." Peyton yells at us.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Brooke mutters to me. We walk to Brooke VW Beetle. "I can't believe she is getting back together with that jerk. By the way he was ignoring her before. What do you wanna bet they break up by tonight?"

"Okay you're on. Ten dollars?"

"Why not twenty?"

"Because they might." We park in her driveway and go back to her room.

"Bevin, I need your help with Trig. It is a total pain in the ass."

"I…"

"Bev, come on I know you are an ace in Trig. Please." _Brooke always believed in me anyway._

"Fine, why not?" Brooke hugged me. I started tutoring her.

"Crap, we have to get ready." I grab a green shirt and a light blue skirt.

"Thanks. B."

"Mi clothes es su clothes." I laugh.

"You might need a tutor for Spanish, too."

"I take Italian."

"Good. Or else I would be scared for you." Brooke took out a blue shirt and black pants. "No. Wear this." I throw her a red lace halter.

"Thanks. Skye."

"No problem." We start changing. "How about you try and not get wasted today?"

"What's the fun with that?"

I took Brooke's hand and we walked into the center of the dance floor and began dancing. We started hearing catcalls. Brooke and I began laughing as groups of guys started joining in. Brooke and I were loving the attention. Brooke rolled her eyes because this was nothing new. It was cute at times but now it could get really annoying.

"It's hot. I'm going to go and get us drinks." Brooke yelled over the music.

"Okay." I kept dancing not feeling like I needed to go with her.

It was getting hotter and hotter…temperature wise. Drunks guys started grinding against me. I tried pushing away from them. I felt myself being pulled away.

"Brooke, oh my God thank you." I looked up surprised not seeing Brooke, but someone in my History class.

"You're welcome. Forget about it Shorty." He had the most chocolately brown eyes. _Wow, dreams do come true_

"My name's Bevin." I put out my hand and he takes it.

"Skills." I see Brook behind him with drinks. She sees me and does a thumbs up and turns around. I smile.

"It's nice to meet you Skills." I feel an arm around my waist. I turn around see Andre. _Great, can't he see I'm talking to my future husband. _"Hey Andre."

"Hey Bev. Hey Skills" They pounded fists. "Babe, wanna dance?"

I looked at Skills.

"I was actually just dancing. It's like really hot in there anyway."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." He walked away. I turn back to Skills, who's frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, why do ask like an idiot?" I gasp.

"Excuse me?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You're always acting like an idiot. But I sit behind you in Math and Science and you are acing those classes."

"I don't act like an idiot." He smirks.

"Yes, you do."

"You don't even know me."

"We've been in school together since 5th grade."

"That doesn't mean you know anything about me."

"Whatever, shorty, I am just telling you what I'm seeing."

"My name's not _Shorty_. Antwon."

"It's Skills." I smirk.

"It isn't nice when someone calls you something other than your name?" Brooke obviously saw that the convo wasn't going well and was waving me over. "Oh look there's my friend. Gotta go." I storm over to Brooke.

"That went well." Brooke said sarcastically. I glare at her.

"Whoever told you, you were funny. Lied to you."

"It's no my fault that Skills saw what I see."

"You heard us?"

"Yeah, you were like 2 ft away from me." I sit down and take the drink form her hand and gulp it down. Peyton comes up to us crying and I hand Brooke ten dollars.

"We broke up and this time it's over for good." I stroke her hair.

"Whatever you say Sawyer." I said.

"I just want to go _home_."

"Well, you're drunk so I'm going to drive you home." I look at Brooke. "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay a little while longer." I nod.

"Okay call me later. I'm going to hold Peyton's hair back while she's throwing up." I take Peyton to her car and put her in the passengers. We start driving.

"I mean it, Bev, I am so over his attitude. With his dumb ass remarks and flirting with other girls." We get to her house and I take her up to her room.

"P. Sawyer we need to paint these walls." Peyton shook her head.

"It shows the meaninglessness of my life and the angst of our youth." I shake my head.

"Oh Peyton. You can't talk like that because if I have to stay the night I will probably slit my wrists." She laughs. "Is that a Peyton Sawyer laugh? I've heard of those, but I haven't seen it in a long time." She nudged me.

"You and Brooke could always make me laugh. You know…oh shit." She ran into the bathroom.

"Crap." I ran and held her hair as she threw up. "You never could hold your liquor." Peyton laughed.

"I can get just as drunk as you and Brooke."

"Yeah after drinking 2 beers." Peyton got up.

"If you would stop moving I would shove you."

"I'm not moving." Peyton laid down on the bed. "No, lay on your side." _What would they do without me?_ I put the garbage can on her side and she rolls over.

"Thanks, Bev."

"What are friends for?" I pick up my bag. "I'll call you tonight." Peyton stood up.

"Can you stay with me?" I lay next to her.

"Yeah, why not? Goodnight, P. Saywer."

"Good night, Skye." I hear my phone ring and go outside to answer it. "Bev…" Brooke said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"I did something really stupid." I close the door to Peyton's room and go downstairs.

"What?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah, but I'm at Peyton's."

"I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and went outside. I see Brooke's bug pull up and se hops out and runs to me. I open my arms knowing what she needs as she runs into them.

"What did you do?" She pulls away.

"I slept with Nathan." _What the hell where you thinking Brooke?_

"What the hell were you thinking Brooke? Nathan. Na-THAN!" I start pacing.

"I know, but we were both really drunk. He told me they were broken up for good."

"They break up every week. That's why we have bets." Brooke looked down at the ground.

"I know it was stupid. I don't know how to tell her."

"Well, not tonight. She's asleep." She looks up at me.

"I'm sorry." I shake my head.

"I'm no the one you should be apologizing to."

"Bevin…"

"Brooke you know this could change everything? We have all been Best friends since I moved here. And now it could all be gone." Brooke nodded.

"I'll go home." She started walking back to her car.

"No, you're not. You're drunk and you're staying here. I'm not going to let you leave and kill yourself. I still love you even though you are an idiot." Brooke smiled

"Thanks." We walked inside.

Two weeks later…Brooke still hadn't talked to Peyton.

"Brooke, you have to talk to her." I said.

"I will…it's just not the right time."

"There isn't going to be a right time." Theresa ran up to us. "Hey Theresa."

"Hey guys have you heard?" Theresa said eagerly.

" Heard what?" Brooke said.

"About the other Scott brother." I waved it away.

"Theresa we already know about Lucas. We have since like 4th grade."

"No. I mean he's joining the basketball team." Brooke laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Nathan is _not_ going to like this at all."

**This is part 1. review and tell me how you like this. Review. Be brutal if you need too. Tried not to follow the episode exactly, but still highlighted the major parts. xoxo**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Hey**** everyone thank you so much for looking at my new story. and it you havet read my first go check it out. its a story about Brooke Davis. her dad beats her and in result she gets her powers earlier. which freaks her out b/c she wants to be normal. she goes to like with her bff Peyton and her godfather Larry(Peyton's dad). Enter Dean and Sam Winchester. it's called The Power of Brooke Davis.**

**xoxo**


End file.
